Pause
by EvilfromParadize
Summary: Quatre ans que Mello est parti. Quatre ans que Matt a cessé de croire. Pourtant...


**Note de l'auteur : Un petit OS qui retrace les retrouvailles du geek et de la blondinette (a). Ceci est ma première fic Death Note alors s'il vous plaît, un peu d'indulgence *petits yeux suppliants*. Je suis ouverte toutes les review (a), du moment qu'elles sont constructives :) Sur ce, enjoy :D**

**Rating : K+, simplement à cause du langage (quoiqu'il n'y ait rien de bien choquant).**

**Disclaimer : Ces deux personnages (parfaits ?) appartiennent à Ohba et Obata.**

**

* * *

**

**Los Angeles**

**14 mai 2011**

_**Appartement de Mail Jeevas**_

Six heures dix-huit.

Matt s'assoie dans son lit. Des perles de sueur coulent sur son front, se mêlant aux larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Il reste un moment, le souffle court, son torse se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme des battements affolés de son cœur. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de complètement se réveiller, permettant à son cœur de réfréner sa course. D'un geste rageur, il essuie son visage, et se rallonge sur les draps, fixant le plafond inondé de pénombre.

Encore.

Il a encore fait le même rêve. Ce rêve qui le hante depuis qu'_il_ est parti, et qui désormais tient lieu de cauchemar. Matt passe une main dans ses cheveux en pagaille, avant d'extraire une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'allume et la porte à ses lèvres, tentant en vain de réprimer les tremblements qui agitent ses gestes. Matt ne réfléchit plus. Il est habitué à ce genre de réveil. Les vêtements collés par la sueur à sa peau, la tête lourde due au manque de sommeil, les cheveux en désordre, dont quelques mèches éparses sont collées sur son front, comme après une nuit de folie.

Cette fois-ci encore, il a rêvé qu'_il_ revenait. Qu'_il_ frappait à la porte et qu'_il_ se jetait dans ses bras, murmurant une litanie d'excuses. Matt sait que cela n'arrivera pas. Mello ne reviendra pas. Il faut qu'il arrête de croire à ces chimères. Il saisit sa PSP sur sa table de nuit et l'allume, se plongeant corps et âme dans un jeu qui lui fera perdre la notion du temps.

Le jour défile derrière les rideaux fermés, mais Matt n'en a cure. Il joue, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les cigarettes défilant dans sa bouche, en continu. A peine il en allume une qu'elle finit écrasée dans le cendrier, à l'état de mégot. Il en prend une nouvelle, l'allume et le même sort lui est destiné. Encore, et encore. Matt n'a aucunement conscience du nombre de cigarettes, de paquets même, qu'il peut fumer en une seule journée. Il s'en fout. Le cendrier se remplie, et lui, il joue. A en perdre la raison.

Il n'entend pas son estomac qui réclame. Il ne s'alimente quasiment plus, se contentant d'une part de pizza de temps en temps. Et de coca, tout le temps. Etrangement, ce liquide noir dont les bulles de gaz s'échappent par le goulot le fascine. Il se complait à en boire des litres entiers. Tout aussi étrangement, toutes ces pizzas et ce coca avalés ne lui ont pas faire prendre un gramme. Il demeure svelte, comme il l'a toujours été.

Depuis qu'il vit dans cet appartement, il n'en sort plus que pour aller acheter son stock de cigarettes, pizzas et coca. Histoire de tenir le plus longtemps possible sans avoir à aller affronter la réalité de ce monde déchu, qui lui renvoie à la gueule sa propre déchéance. Il ne se lève que rarement, passant la plupart de ses journées dans son lit ou devant son ordinateur.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de ne pas faire un mouvement. Il reste dans son lit. Lorsqu'il entend des coups à la porte de son logement, il croit d'abord rêver. Personne n'est venu le voir depuis… Il ne sait même plus depuis quand. Son loyer se prélève directement sur son compte en banque, et le propriétaire des lieux n'a aucune raison de venir. Le facteur se serait contenté de mettre les lettres dans la boîte aux lettres déserte. Ce n'est seulement que lorsque les coups redoublent de violence et menacent de défoncer la porte qu'il réalise que quelqu'un est là.

Soupirant, exaspéré même, qu'on ose le sortir de sa torpeur, il met son jeu en pause et se lève, une clope à la bouche. Il abaisse sur ses yeux ses Goggles qui lui font voir le monde à travers un intriguant voile orangé, comme pour se protéger. Curieux, il ouvre la porte, sans prendre la peine de regarder dans le judas. A peine la poignée abaissée et la porte entr'ouverte, une senteur familière agresse son nez. Une odeur qu'il n'a pas sentie depuis quatre ans, mais qu'il reconnaîtrait parmi des milliers.

_Chocolat_.

_Son_ odeur.

Il recule de stupeur, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour être sûr que ses sens ne lui jouent pas des tours. Ses yeux lui mentent. A travers l'éclat orange, il aperçoit un homme. Ou peut-être une femme. Ses traits sont fins. Androgyne parfait. Une arme à feu soigneusement rangée sur sa hanche. Des vêtements de cuir audacieusement ajustés. Un carré de cheveux blonds vénitien étonnant. Et l'odeur. Cette odeur si particulière, qui prend des teintes dangereuses. Mélange du chocolat que son visiteur passe son temps à ingurgiter et de ce parfum de prédateur qui ne le quitte jamais.

Crac ! Crac ! La sombre teinture du chocolat noir contraste avec l'éclat immaculé des dents de Mihael Keehl. Il regarde Mail Jeevas avec ce regard insolent qui ne l'a pas quitté. Ses yeux bleus fixent, dans l'attente d'un mouvement, d'un mot. D'un souffle de vie. Lui ne parlera pas.

La PSP de Mail tombe sur le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, qu'il n'entend pourtant pas. Il est ailleurs Mail. Loin, très loin.

Ils se dévisagent, dans le silence absolu.

Mello observe Matt, croquant dans sa tablette de chocolat avec nonchalance, maîtrisant son émotion en analysant les différentes lueurs dans les yeux vert émeraude du geek. Matt serre les poings. Mello serre sa tablette.

_Colère_.

Quatre ans. Quatre longues années, durant lesquelles le temps semble s'être égrainé sans que Mail n'y change quoique ce soit. Quatre ans où Mail a cessé de vivre, appuyant sur la touche pause de sa propre vie, à l'image de ses jeux vidéo, dont le _tip tip_ des touches martèle son existence. Et il ose se pointer, comme ça, sans rien dire.

_Déception_.

Mihael ne semble pas décidé à ouvrir la bouche, geste simple qui ne demande pas d'effort. Ni à le prendre dans ses bras, chose rendue inconcevable par l'orgueil démesuré du blond. Il se contente de le fixer, de cette manière hautaine que Mail lui a toujours connue, croquant dans le chocolat avec ce bruit, ce craquement tellement énervant.

_Surprise_.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne s'y attendait plus. Malgré l'espoir qu'il avait en cette rencontre, il n'y croit pas. Mihael n'est pas devant lui, ne peut pas l'être. Ce n'est pas possible. Il a renoncé depuis des mois à ces retrouvailles irréelles. Inconcevables.

_Amour_.

Malgré tout, les effluves de l'attention que le geek a porté au blond toute ces années ne semblent pas s'être effacés, ni atténués. Au contraire, l'amour de Mail contenu jusqu'alors semble s'être décuplé, à la simple vue de ses yeux bleus. Le rouquin pose un regard qui se veut tendre sur le corps de Mihael. Mihael, qui sent sa force vaciller devant la force du regard du geek. De son geek.

Mihael le regarde, effrayé par les immenses cernes qui se dessinent sous les yeux du geek, et qu'il devine à travers les lunettes, résultat de nuits hantées d'un souvenir mort-né. Il esquisse un faible sourire. Matt porte toujours les mêmes vêtements. Ce pull à rayures beaucoup trop grand sur ce jean. Et ses bottes qui montent sur son mollet.

Matt reste immobile, barrière infranchissable, scellée par la peur. De le voir disparaître, une fois encore. Alors il ne bouge pas, et regarde devant lui.

Il a grandi Mello. Mais pas changé. Toujours le même pantalon de cuir moulant, trop bas sur les reins, laissant apercevoir la marque prononcée de son aine. Son gilet, ajusté sur son buste mince, à peine plus au que son nombril, dévoilant son ventre plat. Un véritable appel à la luxure, à la débauche. Son chapelet de perles écarlates se soulève sur son torse, au rythme de sa respiration lente et contrôlée. Matt regarde son visage, et voit la cicatrice qui barre la moitié du visage de Mello, tranchant avec la peau pâle du reste de son visage. La peau est brûlée, à peine cicatrisée par endroits, noircie. Matt ne se demande pas ce qui a pu provoquer cette brûlure, trop occupé à réfléchir.

Matt ne sait plus. Lui claquer la porte au nez ? L'inviter à rentrer ? L'ancien Matt l'aurait fait. Véritable clébard aux basques de Mello, il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde, s'écrasant devant le garçon aux cheveux soleil. Mais le temps a passé, Matt aussi a grandi. Il n'est plus un enfant. Il a cessé d'espérer, il y a déjà bien longtemps. Alors il choisit la première idée lui est venue à l'esprit. Rassemblant ce qui lui reste de fierté.

La porte claque violemment, sur un Mello, ébahi, dont les yeux s'écarquillent. Matt ramasse les restes de sa PSP, les pose sur la table, et s'assoie devant son ordinateur, lançant un nouveau jeu. Il a rêvé. Mello n'est pas là, et ne l'a jamais été.

Derrière la porte de bois, Mello sert les poings sur sa tablette, qui ne résiste pas longtemps et vole en éclats chocolatés. Ses yeux sont dilatés sous l'irritation. Jamais son Matt n'aurait fait ça. Esclave de sa propre colère, Mello sort son Beretta et appuie sur la gâchette. A son tour, la serrure vole en éclat dans un bruit qui résonne dans la cage d'escalier. Le blond donne un coup de pied sur la porte, qui finit par céder et s'ouvre.

Mello sursaute. L'odeur de tabac froid lui saute au nez. L'appartement est plongé dans les ténèbres. La seule touche de lumière provient de l'écran d'ordinateur de Matt, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le sol est jonché de débris de boîtes de pizzas, de bouteilles de plastique vides et de cendriers pleins à ras bord.

Matt joue à s'en faire mal aux doigts et ne semblent pas avoir remarqué quoique ce soit. Ou peut-être qu'il préfère faire comme si il n'avait rien vu, rien entendu. Il tire une bouffée de sa cigarette et ne prête pas attention à la fumée bleutée qui s'échappe de son nez. Ses yeux sont plissés par l'effort de concentration qu'il met dans son jeu. Ses doigts frappent le clavier avec rapidité.

Mello s'avance vers lui, démarche féline qui soulève des effluves lourds et charnels, et qui en aurait fait retourné plus d'une dans la rue. Mais le seul être dont Mello aurait voulu voir le regard porté sur lui, ne fait pas plus attention à lui qu'à un nuage de poussière. Et Mello n'aime pas être traité de cette manière. Il lui faut l'attention de tout le monde. Mais _surtout_, celle du geek.

Il n'y a aucune photo dans l'appartement. Aucune chose qui lui montrerait que Matt a des amis, une copine ou des gens auquel il peut s'accrocher pour vivre. Mihael réprime un frisson de tristesse, sentiment qu'il avait presque oublié. Il avait espéré, espéré que Matt se serait battu pour le retrouver, qu'il aurait passé ses jours, son temps à le chercher. Non. La vérité est bien plus amère et brise quelque chose tout au fond de lui-même, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause. Matt a cessé de vivre, pour lui. Se tuant à petit feu à la clope.

« Lâche cette putain de clope Mail Jeevas » s'écrie Mello de sa voix brusque en le regardant, les yeux voilés de colère.

Ledit Mail lève les yeux, tirant une nouvelle fois sur sa cigarette, dans un pur besoin de provocation, plongeant cette fois-ci son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami.

« Tu vas crever et moi j'ai besoin de toi » reprend le blond, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

La phrase que Matt aurait aimé entendre, dans un tout autre contexte. Dans un élan de rage, Mail se lève et son poing vole sur la pommette saillante de son vis-à-vis, qui n'en revient pas. Matt a osé porter la main sur lui. Autrefois, les seuls gestes que s'autorisait le roux envers lui étaient les marques de tendresses, baisers volés ou caresses contrôlées, seulement lorsque Mihael l'y autorisait.

Non, aujourd'hui, Matt avait frappé. Et Mello, perdu dans ses pensées, n'a pas senti le deuxième coup venir. Le poing ganté de Matt vient s'éclater de nouveau sur sa joue intacte.

Matt tremble de rage, face à Mello, qui ne comprend pas. Un feulement digne d'un lion sort de sa gorge, ses yeux se plissent en une fente, suintant de colère. Mello panique, n'y décelant plus cette étincelle d'amour ou de joie qui avait toujours été présente auparavant. Sa joue le brûle et il sent un filet de sang à la commissure de ses lèvres chocolatées.

« Dégage. »

La voix de Matt a claqué. Sèche comme jamais. Un simple mot. Mello commence à trembler à son tour, mais se reprend, sortant son Beretta et le pointant sur la tempe de Matt.

« Répète un peu, pour voir » gronde le blond, la colère reprenant ses droits, dans un sourire tout en canine.

Matt arque ses fins sourcils.

« Dégage » répète-t-il, de sa voix claire et forte, sans lâcher Mello du regard.

Mello ne vacille pas, enfonce le canon de son arme à feu dans la tempe droite de Matt. Matt, qui le regard, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Un amusement glacial, cynique.

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, aie suffisamment de courage pour mettre tes menaces à exécution Keehl. »

Mello a soudainement froid. Matt le provoque, joue avec ses nerfs. Les derniers remparts de sa résistance semblent avoir cédé. Mihael a peur. La gaucherie de son enfance le rattrape. La seule chose en qui il avait foi, après Dieu bien sûr, se retourne contre lui. Matt le dévisage comme un étranger. Et ça lui fait mal. Pourtant, il n'abaisse pas son arme.

_Putain d'orgueil._

Mello arme son Beretta. Son regard se fait assassin.

« Tu vas fermer ta gueule Mattie. Et me suivre. Comme toujours. »

Matt rit. Un rire tout aussi glacial que son amusement. Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, se délectant de la marque rouge sur la joue de Mihael, et du sang qui commence à sécher. Il est contradictoire Matt. Il a envie de le frapper, encore. Et il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout est fini et qu'il lui promet de le suivre, jusqu'à la mort. Mais pour une fois, il ne fera rien. Il se contente de rester immobile, le sang pulsant contre sa tempe, celle où Mihael enfonce l'arme à feu. On ne dirait pas en le voyant, si frêle et si fragile, mais le bel androgyne a de la force dans les bras.

« Je ne te suivrais pas Mello. »

Matt a parlé doucement. Si doucement que sa voix est sortie aussi fort qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres gercées. Sa cigarette s'est éteinte. Il la laisse tomber dans un cendrier près de la porte, en sort une nouvelle.

Mello a baissé son arme.

Mello a baissé sa garde.

Il regarde Matt sans le comprendre.

« Néanmoins, je suis content que tu sois revenu. Même si finalement, j'aurais préféré vivre avec ton fantôme. Tu veux entrer ? »

Matt n'a pas voulu être méchant. Ou peut-être que si, mais au fond, ça n'a plus d'importance.

L'invitation de Matt a pris Mello au dépourvu. Il refuse d'un signe de tête, luttant pour retenir ses larmes, priant silencieusement pour que Matt ne se rende pas compte qu'il a le cœur brisé. En miettes. Il se demande si le cœur à Matt est dans le même état. Il cherche des réponses dans les yeux du geek, réponses qui tardent à apparaître. Mello soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mello ? »

Tremblements.

« J'ai… J… Je ne sais plus. »

Mello butte sur les mots, bafouille, se mélange. Il enroule son chapelet autour de ses doigts, regardant Matt. Il rougit Mello. Sa joue indemne se teinte d'une nuance rosée, et il cache ses yeux derrière une frange de cheveux blonds. Il prend une bouffée d'air saturé de nicotine, et murmure, dans un souffle.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »

Matt soupire de soulagement. Un sourire s'étale sur son visage d'une pâleur hors du commun. Un véritable sourire, tout en dent, qui trouve son exact reflet sur le visage de Mello. Un Mello au bord des larmes, dont l'épuisement et la peur ont creusé les traits.

Matt avance d'un pas puis, avec précaution, sans brusquerie, sert Mello dans ses bras. Les doigts de Mello lâchent l'arme à feu et empoignent le pull de laine difforme du rouquin, tandis que ceux de Matt fourragent dans la chevelure du blond. Leurs paupières s'abaissent d'un même mouvement, sur des prunelles dont l'éclat semble avoir été rallumé.

Et ils restent comme ça un moment, silencieux, serrant dans ses bras l'autre, si fort que leurs corps sont imbriqués. Comme si, par ce simple geste, ils se promettaient de ne plus se quitter, de ne plus s'éloigner. Comme autrefois. Leurs corps tremblants d'un même mouvement, le même sourire sur leurs lèvres pâles.

Mihael Keehl et Mail Jeevas. Matt et Mello.

Le bouton pause de la vie de Matt a enfin été relâché.


End file.
